


What's A Soulmate

by KaiKura



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKura/pseuds/KaiKura
Summary: Sometimes the darkness likes to come back. Clouding my mind and covering my thoughts. Preventing my eyes from opening. My minds foggy, all I can think about it him. His hands, touching me. Going lower and lower until it hits its goal. And all I can do is cry silently threw his hand. Fake it till you make it... that has never related to me more than now. -I bolt up from bed, theres a groan next to me. I freeze silently as I hear the bedsheets rustling and a hand on my arm, "Lance, what's wrong.  Do you need a pod?" I shake my head. Just another day, yet the fear that he knows scares me, "...Lance?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm Kai kura! This story has mentions of: ABUSE, RAPE, SEXUAL INTERACTIONS, SELF HARM, PAST ATTEMPTS OF SUICIDE, DEPRESSION, AND MENTIONED SUICIDE OF A FAMILY. If any of this may trigger you, please leave so it doesn't happen. If you're here for a cry and some feels, then welcome.

I bolt up from bed, the groan next to me makes me freeze. I listen silently as I hear the bedsheets rustling and feel a warm hand on my arm, "Lance, what's wrong. Do you need a pod?" I shake my head. Its just another day, another nightmare. Yet the fear that he will find out how broken I am scares me, "...Lance?" I shake my head and go to stand up but am stopped by two smooth arms going around my waist. I sigh and lean back into my lovers arms. I feel his head in the crook of my neck, hes kissing it in small patterns, but all of the sudden, the memories come flying back and all I can think of is his arms. His lips kissing down my back and towards his goal. I try to gain my thoughts back, try to tell myself I'm in the castle of lions, that I'm not in the house back on earth. but I'm blocked by something. My breath starts to pick up and the fear starts to set in. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear a startled gasp, but everything is too loud for me to understand what's happening. I feel the warm arms leave and the bed move. I lean forward and put my head in between my legs in hope's of hiding from the hit that's sure to come. Theres panicked talking from someone in front of me. I feel a hand on my check and pull away sreeking not realizing who it is. They say something, but I'm sure that I'm trouble now. As my breath comes out in short gasps, I feel my self be picked up into warm arms. I start to shake from the effort of not screaming. Begging him to let my go, muttering that I'm sorry, promising that I'll do anything, just dont take me to the basement. I felt rumbling from the chest next to me as he rushes down the hall. My vision goes in and out, as I'm set down and another pair of arms go around me. Telling me im alright, and that it's all in my mind. My vision starts to go black and I can hear panicked yelling. My last thought is, "at least I wont be awake for it". 

Keiths pov: 

I wake up to lance sitting up next to me, hes just sitting up staring at his hands. "Lance, what's wrong. Do you need a pod?" He shakes his head and slowly moves to get up. I was going to let him up, But this feeling in the pit of my stomach told me not too, so I wrap my arms around his waist. A minute later he leans back and sighs, i kiss little heart patterns into his sholder when suddenly he starts to breath heavily.  "Lance? Lance what's wrong?" He doesn't answer me, and I start to panic.  "Lance, baby, whats going on, can you talk to me?" It seems like hes in his own world, unknowing about anything, vanurable . My heart races and I quickly move in front of him, kneeling in front of him, "Lance, aejeong, what's going on! Talk to me please! You're scaring me!"I move my hand to his face and that's when it all went to shit. He shrieks and scurries back, murmuring things in spanish that I dont understand. I fall backwards in a startle and look at him with wide eyes. I shake myself out of my thoughts and race to get up and on the bed.  When I reach him, I make a sudden decision to pick him up and rush out the room. He goes quite with the little sniffles and begging. I start to cry as I run to shiro's room, "Come on baby, just a little longer, come on, come on, come on come on come on!"I start to panic,  were the fuck is shiro's room!  My legs start to run faster but all I can do for now is get to shiro's room and mutter sweet nothings to him as I run. I see shiro's door come into view and it gives me one last boost of energy as I sprint toward the door. I hold lance with one hand, balancing him on my leg, and with the other I bang on the door. Begging shiro to come out. The door wooshes open with a click and a disheveled shiro greets us at the door.  His eyes widen at my face and lance in my arms, he moves aside and run over to his bed to make room. I hear the door close behind me and I rush to the beg. Shiro pats next to him as a sign to sit down. I sit down with lance still in my arms and shiro wraps his arms around both of us and talk to lance. "Lance, lance can you hear me?" He starts to rub his hand into Lance's back in a comforting manner. "Its alright lance, it's allin your head. We're in the castle of lions. You're safe, its okay." He looks to me and tells me, " turn his head towards me." I move his head with little resistance and shiro bolts up. I look down and see lance passed out with blood dripping down his front, shiro comes back with a paper towel and puts it over his nose, " Keith, I need you to breath and sprint in time with me. We need to get him into a pod to figure out what's wrong with him." I nod my head trying to control my breathing and we start our way down the hall. Shiro has his hand on the paper towel to press it to Lance's nose. The blood is slowly stopping but his face is looking paler then I've ever seen. We make it to the medical bay and shiro rushes over to the control panel.  I jog over to the examination table and start to change him. As I got his arms out of his sleeves I notice something that sets a deep pain into my heart. 


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things arent going so well for lance. Memories are shared, tears are shed, hands are held. But one things for sure... nothing will be the same again. Sorry for grammar mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of this ThInG. Hope you enjoy!

Keith's pov-

I stared at the pod in front of me, the love of my life slightly floating inside of it. I feel tears well up in my eyes and my shoulders shake. I cant help but talk to him. Even if he can't answer or hear me, " Lance, is this why we haven't done it in a while? Were you hiding from me? What happened! Why didn't you come to me!" As my voice starts growing more desperate as I talk, I feel the tears start to fall. Tiny gasps leave my lips as I ask him why he didn't come to me. I sink to the floor, the memories of the cuts on his body, the bruises, the burns flooding my mind. I slowly look up, theres a sound behind me but I pay no mind to it. I hear a gasps and hunk starts to ask millions of questions, " What happened! Why is he in a pod? Did he get hurt? Did he try to do it again? Is he hurting himself? Is he eating enough-" we both freeze, the air in the room colder and filled with silence. "What do you mean, 'did he try to do it again'?" Hunk shook his head in a panicky motion, waving his hands about, " No I didn't say anything, what are you talking about?!" I narrow my eyes and say, "what are you hiding hunk?" My eyes burn holes into him as I stare at him. He shakes his head with fear staining his face. He moves to back away but freezes at the sight of the control panel. He starts to freak out and says , " no. No no no! He promised he was fine! He promised! I swear I thought he was fine! " in my confusion on why he was acting this I got up, but he shrieked and ran out the room. I sigh and turn around, I froze at the sight of me. There, in all my glory, was a purple, fluffy, galra. I sighed again knowing that's why he ran, they've know for a while now, but lance is the only on which doesn't act like I'm going to kill him all of the sudden. Even shiro is like that. I look at the panel again, two more hours until I have him in my arms again. I move towards his pod and sit down. Everything was too much. As I sit there, I slowly start doze off. Listening to the sound of Lance's heartbeat.

Lance's pov-

I feel warm, like I'm surrounded by the warm waters ofCuba, the sun on my face. I open my eyes and look around me, this place. This is home. I hear voices talking and look around for the source, my eyes stop at the sight of a little boy and a man. A man, know as my father, "what's a Soulmate?" I hear the boy ask. The man pauses, he thinks for a little while and finally says, " Well, a soulmate, its uh, it's someone who cares about you very much. A soulmate is Someone who you can go to for everything. They are like you best friend, but more. They know you more than you could possibly know yourself.  And They love and accept you, They inspire you to be better. To change your ways to be better.  They believe in you and no matter what happens,  you love them and nothing could change that. They knew you and accepted you before anyone else did." He paused, " and you know what lance, you will meet your soulmate one day. And I'll be there, to greet them, threaten them, and love them because if you love them, they must be good." The man smiled, "Is mami your soulmate papi?" The man, with out missing a second nodded his head and said, " your mother in the most amazing woman I've ever met. I can honestly say shes my soulmate." Rhe boy smiled and hugged him, "I love you." "i love you too mi hijo. "  I smiled at the memory, when all of the sudden the memory changed. Pictures wheered around before stopping. I froze at the sight, " where are you going to go daddy?" The man, with tears in his eyes said,"  well, mi hijo, daddy has to go be a superhero. But being a superhero is hard, and to protect you from villains,  I have to leave. " tears well into my eyes, " wow! Mama! Did you know daddy was a superhero!?"  A woman approached from behind a wall, " yes I know, he is an amazing man.  But we have to let him go. " "okay... bye papi. Love you! Dont be gone too long!" The man let's one tear stray down his face, "goodbye, mi hijo. I love you too. I'll come home as soon as I can" he kisses his head and the womans lips too. He waves as he gets in the car and drives away. I was seven, I remember it clearly.  Standing there, I remember how I found my mother crying that night. Saying that he needs to come home to her. My heart aches as the memory changes again, this time the boy is older. Ot had been six years, I was thirteen when there was a ring at the door and I watched as the little me goes downstairs to answer the door. He looks threw the peephole and gasps as He throws open the door, " Hello, is this the McClain family?" The man in front of the boy is dressed in a military uniform. A solemn look on his face. "Yes. I'm Lance McClain. " The man takes a deep breath, " I'm sorry to inform you,  but Mr. McClain has gone MIA. We believe that he was killed in a bomb explosion,  but it's not for sure. We have his stuff if youd like it. We understand if you would-" the boy cuts him off " No! I'll take it. I'll take, the stuff." The man nods and hands the letter and a box of stuff. He tips his hat and wishes him farewell and an apology.  The boy closes the door and sinks to the floor, crying as he looks at the letter labeled to him. He reads it aloud, "My dearest son, if you'vegotten this that means that your superhero has failed you. I'm sorry for leaving you.  but if I'm taken captive, i promise I wont stop fighting. They wont find you and I wont break. I will come home baby. And if I'm gone forever, know that even if I cant walk your love of your life down the isle, I will be standing next to you, even if by ghost i am. My love will never be bond but promise me mi hijo, if you're breaking, find someone to help. Because i promised to be there always and i will fight god if he tries to take you. I love you, my son, my baby, my little prince. Never forget that. I will always be listening.  Goodbye, Love Your fallen superhero." I felt the tears go down my face and i move my hand up towards my face to wipe them away, and when I look around again everything's getting blurry. My body feels weird and as everything starts to fade, I hear something that breaks my heart all over again, " You were my superhero,  but now that you're gone, you will never meet my soulmate. It cant be true. Please dont let it be true. I love you daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it yet again! If you want me to do a specific story, just leave me a comment or email me at blue.viper080203@gmail.com  
> Thanks!  
> -Kai kura


	3. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sighed as I sat next to the pod waiting for Lance to get out. I hear a sound at the door and look up,  
> "Shiro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for a very long time, thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy!!  
> -Kai

Keith pov:

I sigh as I sit beside Lance's pod, waiting for him to get out. All I can think is questions of why he did this and why he never came to one of us. The memory of the multiple cuts, the bruises, burns and the scars still fresh in my mind. Looking down at my hands I wonder if it's my fault, if I could have done something. I look up at a sudden noise of the door whooshing open, Shiro, now fully dress and fed, walks in and gives a solemn look to me. He comes over and hands me a glass of water, "I'm sorry this is happening to him. I wish he had come to one of us, I feel like I could've done something to prevent this..." I look at my reflection in my water, "Me too Shiro, me too... You know, I noticed something about his scars. Some of them in the position they're in, can't be inflicted by himself. " I look up as I explain. Shiro looks at me and gives me a puzzled look, "I mean, someone else must have hurt him. Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding! Or! This is all a dream!" Shiro gets misty eyed, a look of pure sadness on his face, "Keith... " I look over at him, he looks me in the eye and says, "I talked to Hunk earlier. I understand he reacted fairly strongly to the way you look right now... " I look down at my purple hand and nod my head, "Besides that, he told me some things, but I think it'd be better if Lance told you himself. " I open my mouth to complain when we hear movement from behind us. I hear the pod swish open and stand up to catch Lance. He looks at me we a half awake face, tears are dripping down his face and he grabs onto my arms, "Mamá, me he enamorado de un ángel." I look confusingly at him, not understanding what he said, "He said ,'mom, I've fallen in love with a angel'. " I look up from Lance's face to see Hunk at the door, "I came as soon as my watch beeped" All of the sudden Lance's legs give out and his head falls on my shoulder. His body is pulling down to the ground. He's not heavy at all, if anything, its worrying how light he is. I keep a mental note to feed him more. Shiro comes over and takes lance from me. I go to argue but he just tells me to come with him. I wave to Hunk as we leave and promise him he can hang out with Lance later. Shiro and I go around the halls, they are chilling in the silence, scary at most. We make it to Lance's and I's room and we go in and place him on our bed. After tucking him in, we get to work. A silent understanding of what needs to be done. It's going to be a long while, but completely worth it. 

Lance's pov: 

Its hazy, I feel the warmth moves away and cool air hits my face. I feel my body falling forward and I feel the warmth of someone's arms around me. I feel safe, like I can sleep forever. I look up and see Keith, my beautiful boyfriend, "Mamá, me he enamorado de un ángel." He gives me a puzzled look. He looks away at someone or something and I understand someone else is talking. But I can't hear anything all do I just smile at him. He blushes at the thing the other person was saying and looks at me again. I open my eyes just enough to see him when suddenly my legs give out, my vision going in and out, fuzzy and blurry. And suddenly, its black.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You've made it to the end of the first chapter. This story is the first one I've posted, so some constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks so much!  
> -Kai Kura   
> (Also, ik m new to archive so I dont really now how to use it. But this is only one chapter, and there will be more.)   
> Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
